


Sleep deprivation is a bitch

by michael_mell



Series: The adventures of trans, autistic boyf riends [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Sleep Deprivation, Trans Michael Mell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-17 05:04:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21048761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michael_mell/pseuds/michael_mell
Summary: Michael goes to Jeremy for comfort after a sleepless night.





	Sleep deprivation is a bitch

Michael doesn’t want to be alone today. Blinking back the burning in his eyes—he hadn’t slept at all last night—he hoists himself out of bed and shuffles to the bathroom where he takes a scalding hot shower and doesn’t bother to wash his hair. He shudders as he peels back the shower curtain and cold air smacks his naked body. He steps out of the tub. Doesn’t dry. Wriggles into his binder and pulls his boxer briefs up to his hips and tosses on a too-loose tee-shirt and shimmies into some jeans and pulls his hoodie over his head and stuffs his arms into the sleeves. He runs a hand through his hair. Puts on his glasses. Gives a quick glance in the mirror to affirm that he looks like shit. Doesn’t care about looking like shit anymore.   
He does this all by five o’clock in the morning.   
❈ ❈ ❈  
Jeremy was awoken by a tap on his window. He groans. Hauls himself out of bed and stumbles to the window while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Peers out. Sees Michael gazing up at him looking like a kicked puppy. Shit. He bolts down the stairs—who gives a crap about waking his dad when Michael needed him—and undoes the lock on the door.   
“Hey” He says, pulling the door open wide, “Hey, Michael, what is it?”  
Michael doesn't answer. Only gazes at his signature red converse with rainbow laces. Jeremy places his hand delicately under Michael’s chin and lifts his head up to meet his gaze. Michael’s eyes are bloodshot and dark bags rest under his eyes.   
“Bad night?” Jeremy prods. Michael nods. Leans in for a hug. After the two break from their embrace, Jeremy escorts Michael inside and steers him onto the couch where he wraps a fluffy blanket around his shoulders and takes a seat beside him.   
“Couldn’t sleep” Michael mumbles. Jeremy nods, rubbing circles on his back soothingly.   
“Must be hard”  
Michael only nods meekly. Lets out a shaky breath. He turns to look at Jeremy, and give him a quivering smile.   
“Thanks for being here for me, Jere”  
“Always and forever, Mikey. Always and forever.”


End file.
